eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Marten
Dr. Holly Marten is a rocket scientist who worked at Global Dynamics after a varied and frenetic career in seemingly every other location of note. Marten was originally sent to Eureka by Senator Wen in order to evaluate the FTL drive and determine whether or not GD should be awarded a multi-billion dollar grant to fund a mission to Titan. Biography Marten became one of the candidates for the Astraeus Mission herself and eventually earned a spot on the crew. She is also in a romantic relationship with Douglas Fargo. At the end of "The Real Thing", Holly realizes the Astraeus crew are in a virtual construct when she sees a wound on her arm vanish into thin air when she removes the bandage. She then realizes that if she and the crew were in a virtual reality, an explanation for her observations would be a processing error. She proceeded to tell the Jack NPC, who then replied, "Oh I wish you hadn't said that." (Jack Carter, Season 5 Episode 2 of Eureka). At that point, Senator Wen (revealed to be the traitor) unplugs Holly's mind from the constructed virtual Eureka, murdering her. In the episode "Worst Case Scenario", it is shown that Holly still exists inside The Matrix. Fargo tells her that she did not make it. She hugs him and says, "What next?" and in "Ex Machina", the DoD sends a team to wipe the hard drive of the Matrix computer. Fargo finds out that Holly has successfully been transferred to the GD mainframe, but is stuck, and a new security system installed by the DoD and a level 6 antivirus threatens to purge Holly from the system. In a final attempt to save her, she transfers herself to the observatory, which contains a laser recently dedicated to her memory, and Fargo attempts to download her to a memory lattice. The laser overloads and the lattice is fried. However, in the last scene of the episode, Henry manages to rebuild the lattice and plugs it into S.A.R.A.H.'s mainframe, and Fargo is able to communicate with Holly once again, although she is just a projection on SARAH's wall. She was fully revived after she was transferred in a body printed for her. Later, it was indicated that Holly had lost most of her memory of the events after arriving in Eureka for the first time. However, in the series finale, she has slowly regained her memory of Eureka and has been hired to work in a secret team for DARPA. She admits this to Fargo and recruits him as part of her secret team. Personality Holly is endlessly fascinated by the universe, and does not appear to understand the concept of 'boring', although 'not interesting to me' she does grasp. Trivia * Holly likes Star Trek, Warhammer, and basketball. She also plays Dungeons and Dragons. * In one of the episodes, Holly said "Carl Sagan was my hero. He died on my birthday." Carl Sagan died on December 20, 1996, so Holly's birthday is also December 20. Gallery Hollyallison.jpg Holly03.jpg Holly02.jpg Holly Marten.png Marten Category:Global Dynamics Category:Females Category:Administrators Category:Season 5 characters Category:Scientists Category:Season 4 characters